jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Chan
Jade Chan is one of the main characters in the Jackie Chan Adventures series. History Jade is Jackie's pre-teen niece (actually his second cousin, since she is his cousin Shen's daughter). She was born and raised in Hong Kong. However, because of her impatient personality, her school performance dropped low, and so she was sent to San Francisco to her uncle Jackie. At first, she was all but enthusiastic about her 'banishment'. Luckily, Jade quickly changed her mind when she saw her uncle fighting off three sinister men and and getting kidnapped by secret agents right afterwards. In her effort to rescue her uncle, she became acquainted with Section 13 and joined Jackie and Uncle in their subsequent adventures against the rising dark mystical forces. Jade is also the founder and de facto leader of the J-Team, though this fact is not acknowledged by the perhaps most important member after her - her own uncle, Jackie. She is also the Chosen One of the Ben-Shui order, though she is completely unaware of this fact. This accounts for her considerable skill, energy, and enthusiasm, and for her immense (yet still mostly unrealized) potential in the martial arts, demonstrated when she easily beat up a skilled Section 13 worker called Mickey. In the final episode, Captain Black finally decided that Jade was to become an agent at Section 13 when she was older. In two episodes, Jade encountered a future version of herself. This future Jade was actually the head of Section 13, and came back in time once to stop Drago. Later on, present Jade traveled to the future and found that Captain Black was back in charge of Section 13, and her future-self has been reassigned to desk duty as punishment for her previous unauthorized use of the Dragon Talisman, which resulted in the destruction of a donut shop. Personality Jade is adventurous and impulsive, almost always disobeying Jackie's advice to remain in safety since she prefers to accompany him to see him fight; thus she gets into - or even causes - a lot of mischief. Just as often, however, her impulsiveness, quick mind and flexible thinking help save the day in situations where Jackie's moderate thinking and sometimes exaggerated caution prove a definite hindrance. Abilities Jade's primary talent is her intelligence. She often finds simple (or more effective) solutions to problems which thoroughly puzzle the adults around her, and has been able to come up with self-indulgent, logical arguments to overrule her relatives' objections and join the ongoing action anyway. She has also frequently demonstrated great promise in breaking and entry, and espionage, which are realized by her future self, who has become a Section 13 agent. Jade has been trained in the martial arts by her uncle Jackie, though the training was originally meant for her to exercise more self-control. While Jade's stature and lack of physical strength often prove to be a disadvantage against adult opponents, she is quite capable of holding her own in a fight. As the Chosen One of the Ben-Shui order, she possesses latent mystical powers, but the full extent of these powers remains unknown. Quotes *Hi, Jackie! *Oh/Uh, Jackie? *Go Jackie/Uncle! *Jackie! (when arguing with Paco over who is the better one, Jackie or El Toro Fuerte). *We must do reeseeaarrch (when she has Uncle's chi in the episode Chi of the Vampire). Trivia *Jade likes to wear ankle socks, and so it looks as though she is wearing nothing but shoes on her feet. *In the episode "Bullies" it's shown that she hates being called "shrimp". Category:Jade's Catchphrases VIPER CHAN Category:Characters